6155 Cartoon Ridiculous‘s Channel
List of Movies/Games/TV Shows I Have So Far: #Care Bears Movie #Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation #Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland #Care Bears (Nelvana Series) #The Spacebots #The Fryguy Show #Rock and Rule #The Magic of Herself the Elf #Madballs: Escape from Orb #Madballs: Gross Jokes #My Pet Monster #Beetlejuice #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Madeline #Tom and Jerry (1940-1967) #Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) #Looney Tunes (1930-1969) #Merrie Melodies (1931-1969) #The Looney Tunes Show #Wabbit/New Looney Tunes #SpongeBob SquarePants #The Powerpuff Girls #Dexter's Laboratory #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Camp Lazlo #My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Adventure Time #Regular Show #The Amazing World of Gumball #Uncle Grandpa #OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Pinocchio #Fantasia #Dumbo #Bambi #Saludos Amigos #The Three Caballeros #Make Mine Music #Fun and Fancy Free #Melody Time #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Cinderella #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Peter Pan #Lady and The Tramp #Sleeping Beauty #101 Dalmatians #The Sword in The Stone #The Jungle Book #The Aristocats #Robin Hood #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #The Rescuers #The Fox and The Hound #The Black Cauldron #The Great Mouse Detective #Oliver and Company #The Little Mermaid #The Rescuers Down Under #Beauty and The Beast #Aladdin #The Lion King #The Return of Jafar #Pocahontas #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Aladdin and The King of Thieves #Hercules #Mulan #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Tarzan #Fantasia 2000 #The Tigger Movie #Dinosaur #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea #The Emperor's New Groove #Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland #Lilo and Stitch #Treasure Planet #Piglet's Big Movie #Brother Bear #The Lion King 1½ #Home on The Range #Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers #Pooh's Heffalump Movie #Chicken Little #Meet the Robinsons #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #Bolt #The Princess and The Frog #Tangled #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Brave #Wreck-it-Ralph #Frozen (2013) #Big Hero 6 #Zootopia #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story Treats #Monsters Inc. #Monsters University #Finding Nemo #A Bug's Life #Cars #Cars 2 #Planes #WALL-E #Ratatouille #Up #Inside Out #The Good Dinosaur #Aladdin (TV Series) #Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The Swan Princess # The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain # The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of The Enchanted Kingdom # The Swan Princess Christmas # Thumbelina # A Troll in Central Park # An American Tail # An American Tail 2: Fievel goes West # The Secret of NIMH # Rock a Doodle # Alice in Wonderland (2010) # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Equestria Girls # Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks # Strawberry Shortcake (1980-1985) # Kim Possible # Balto # Rio # Rio 2 # The Smurfs (1981-1989) # Hop (2011) # Phineas and Ferb # The Princess and The Goblin # Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers # DuckTales # Talespin # Kim Possible # Osmosis Jones # Yin Yang Yo! # Johnny Test # Total Drama # 6teen # Stoked # Grojband # Looney Tunes: Rabbit Run (2015) # Wabbit # Scaredy Squirrel # Moana # 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) # The Ant Bully # Everyone's Hero # The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) # How to Train Your Dragon # How to Train Your Dragon 2 # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 # Anastasia # Madagascar # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa # Super Mario Bros. # South Park # The Simpsons # Family Guy # Disenchantment # Littlest Pet Shop (2012) # Kid Vs. Kat # Futurama # The Cleveland Show # The Flintstones # Yogi-Bear # Sesame Street # Bob's Burgers # American Dad # King of The Hill # Sailor Moon # Pokemon # Tamagotchi # GoGoRiki # The Mr. Men Show # Tree Fu Tom # MySims # Brickleberry # Boss Baby # Rugrats # Doug # Hey Arnold! # The Loud House # Dennis the Menace # Animaniacs # Maya the Bee # Marvel # Avengers # Camp Lakebottom # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # The Wild Thornberrys # The Fairly OddParents # Sonic the Hedgehog # Happy Tree Friends # Moshi Monsters # Dragon Tales # Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures # Oscar's Orchestra # Train # Coldplay # Michael Jackson # Phil Collins # Foreigner # Donna Summer # Alicia Keys # Cyndi Lauper # Leann Rimes # Ricky Martin # Dionne Warwick # Barbra Streisand # Roy Orbison # Celine Dion # La Cream # Tina Turner # Tina Charles # Melrose Place # Beverly Hills, 90210 # Love Boat # Baby Felix and Friends # Pippi Longstocking # McDonald's and lots more! List of TV Show Spoofs: *The Powerpuff Girls (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Sailor Lisa Simpson (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Sailor Lisa Simpson (VIZ) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Sailor Lisa Simpson Crystal (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Joe Swanson Show (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Spacebots (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Care Bears Family (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *MookieBob MousePants (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Pokemon (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Funshine Bear Bear Possible (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Dinosaur King (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Burning Heart Dragonladdin (TV Series) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *KuroMametchi (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Skippy Squirrel's Laboratory (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Apu the Cowardly Nahasapeemapetilon (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Burning Heart Dragon, Loyal Heart Dog n Soulful Heart Fox (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *KuroMametchi and Cozy Heart Penguin (Tom & Jerry) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Big Comfy Couch (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Loyal Heart Dog 'n Skippy Squirrel Rescue Rangers (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Talespin (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Looney Tunes (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Itchy and Scratchy (Timon and Pumbaa) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *King of The Hill (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Cartoon Character Tales (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Animaniacs (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *American Dad (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Tiny Toon Adventures (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Floral Magician Sweet Heart Mouse (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Ojamajo Doremi (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Tamagotchi (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Simpsons (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Smurfs (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Family Guy (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Loyal Heart Dog's Orchestra (Oscar's Orchestra) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Huckle Cat (Hamtaro) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Hey Skippy Squirrel! (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Rugrats (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Cardcaptor Sweet Heart Mouse (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Fryguy's Burgers (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Legend of The Crystal Forest (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Brave Hero of Italy (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *My Little Cartoon: Friendship is Magic (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Littlest Pet Shop (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Daffy Duck the Rapper (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) List of Movie Spoofs: *Love-a-Lot Bear White and The Seven Cartoon Characters (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Wizard of Oz (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Skippy Squirrelnocchio (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Jane Mancinirella (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Daffy Duck Pan (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Marge Simpson and Homer Simpson (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Sleeping Love a Lot Bear (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *101 Cartoon Characters (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Sword In The Stone (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Book (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Soulful Heart Fox Hood (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Many Adventures of Oscar the Piano (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Rescuers (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Champ Bear and The Kuchipatchi (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Care Bears Movie (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Care Bears Movie III: Adventure in Wonderland (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Black Cauldron (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Tuff Turf (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Brave Little Bart Simpson (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Little Mer-Sweet Heart Mouse (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Beauty and the Hulk (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Burning Heart Dragonladdin (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character King (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Proud Heart Catlina (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Burning Heart Dragonladdin: The Return of Thaddius Vent (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Proud Heart Cathontas (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Cartoon Character Story (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Loyal Heart Dog of Notre Dame (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Burning Heart Dragonladdin and The King of Thieves (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Space Jam (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Billy Dogcules (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Brave Little Bart Simpson: To The Rescue (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Proud Heart Catstasia (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Romantic Heart Skunklan (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Brave Little Bart Simpson: Goes To Mars (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *A Cartoon Character's Life (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character King 2: Michael Mancini's Pride (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Daffy Duckarzan (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Cartoon Character Story 2 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Animaniacs: Mookie's Wish (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Care Bears Movie IV: Magicland Adventures (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Yakko Warner's New Groove (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Rugrats Movie (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Rugrats Go Wild (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Cartoon Characters, Inc. (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Millie Burtonburger and Yakko Warner (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Treasure Planet (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Brother Champ Bear (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character King 1 1/2 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Home On The Range (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The MookieBob MousePants Movie (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Wild (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Romantic Heart Skunklan 2 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Loyal Heart Dog (Bolt) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Up (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Princess and The Character (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Cartoon Character Story 3 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Tangled (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Brave (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Wreck-It Hulk (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess Christmas (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Frozen (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess: A Royal Family Tale (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Big Hero 6 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The MookieBob MousePants Movie: Mouse Out of Water (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Zootopia (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Finding Romantic Heart Skunk (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Sophie Mancini (Moana) (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *The Cartoon Character Princess: Royally Undercover (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Hulk Breaks The Internet (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) List of Video Game Spoofs: *Super Tenderheart Bear (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Tenderheart Bear Kart 8 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *MySims (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Jumpstart Advanced (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) List of The Spacebots' Adventures Films: List of The Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Films: List of Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes' Adventures Films: List of Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: List of 6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Roles: List of 6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Cosplay: List of 6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Scene from Movie Spoofs: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof